Out Of Love
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: Soul es un demonio, y Maka un ángel, y ambos cometen el pecado de amarse en lugar de tener a una persona y convertirla a su modo , ¿que harán estos dos? matarse o matar a los demás por su amor solo lo dirá el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**

**Summary**_**: **__te conozco por el odio, pero no quiero morir así ya que al fin empecé a soñar y hacer algo bien, lo que nunca creí conocer ahora está aquí tanto que nació de dentro mío entonces lo mejor de mi odio es amarte acaso mi pecado es quererte?_

_Hola :D aquí les traigo una nueva historia mía de mi e.e jeje comenzare con una pareja que amo SoulxMaka no me juzguen soy novata ;A; bueno espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos abajo mis amados aliens. -3-_

* * *

_** M**__adrugadita __**L**__oquita :3_

_** Out of love **_

_** Capítulo 1: **_

_** The ángel is beautiful**_

_** POV.**_

_** V**__e el espejo en tus ojos, ve la verdad detrás de tus mentiras, tus mentiras me están atrapando, ve el motivo en tus ojos. _

_** B**__y: __**E**__dward __**M**__aya n.n_

* * *

_Cuando una persona muere se va al cielo o al infierno depende de lo que haya hecho o cometido en su vida, si hizo el bien o el mal será juzgado, pero cada persona tiene un ángel guardián. En el infierno hay almas penando, sufriendo, calor combinando con las llamas y la putrefacción de la carne, carbón y demonios. _

_Dentro de él estaba un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos color esmeralda rojos como la sangre, dientes de tiburón, y un traje negro de mucha elegancia y categoría bordado con los más finos telares del mismo infierno nada mal para decorar unos pequeños encajes color gris en todo el traje, que ya hacia sentado en un cómodo sofá de tercio pelo rojo y al lado de este un pequeño diablillo rojo el igual con el mismo smoking que traía el muchacho._

_Ambos observaban como sufría un pecador cuando le mutilaban cruelmente dándoles un exquisito placer a sus pupilas, cuando en eso una mujer con traje negro, cabello color castaño en trenza y una cola de dragón se acercó lentamente a él albino._

_-Soul- Dijo la mujer parada frente al chico_

_-Si? Medussa dime- le respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos._

_-Soul-kun, Asura quiere que vayas a aniquilar a un án__g__el guardián, según lo que dijo Stein aquel ángel está protegiendo a la niña llamada Chrona. -suspiro esta. _

_-esa niña es mía soul! Solo mía! Tiene la sangre negra por dentro, aniquila al maldito ángel y tráeme a la niña!- le ladro a soul con algo de enfado._

_-uyy la perra ya ladro jeje- rio el pequeño diablillo al ver a medussa molesta._

_-¡ cállate maldito enano de mierda! Tu que sabes- contraataco molesta._

_-jeje está bien! Bien! solo decía- se volvió a burlar, medussa solo le ignoro sintiéndose con más odio en sí._

_-jum! Tarea sencilla, yo matare a aquel ángel y hasta te traeré sus alas desgarradas, arrancadas con mis propias manos jejeje…- se alago para sí al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento y rio con un tono macabro mostrando sus grandes dientes._

_-está bien soul lo dejo en tus manos- fue lo último que esta dijo antes de desaparecer en forma de flecha._

_-¡nene soul-kun!- grito a lo lejos una pequeña gatita que tenía puesto un sombrerito de bruja._

_-eh? Ah! Blair, hola primor- dijo el chico al notar la presencia de la minina. _

_La pequeña gatita de la nada se convirtió en una hermosa nekita con cabello color morado y ojos color miel._

_-¡soul! Nya! – la neko corrió junto a joven y coloco sus grandes pechos en la cara de este._

_-¡ahh! Soul lo escuche todo! todo! Nya, ten cuidado con tu misión de ahora y mata a ese ángel no tengas piedad alguna con el- se quejó preocupada por el, separando un poco sus pecho de la cara del muchacho._

_-jajajajaja ¿estás loca? ¿Acaso yo Soul Eater Evans perdería contra un patético ángel? Jajaja no te preocupes nena volveré- soul dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. -te encargó a Blair pequeño diablillo- sonrió por última vez antes de desaparecer al estilo tele teletransportación de gokú._

_-je está bien soul- rió bajo el diablillo para después irse de ese lugar mientras blair suspiraba con preocupación._

_(__**Nota: **__Blair está en el infierno por pecado de lujuria)_

_En el cielo se encontraba una hermosa chica castaña con dos coletas, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes color jade y una piel blanca muy fina. Esa chica era un ángel guardián el cual cuida a chrona, su nombre es Maka Albarn._

_Ella se encontraba tranquilamente platicando con otro ángel, peinado de una coleta, cabello color negro muy largo y unos ojos color azul como el mar, uno de los __ángeles más bondadosos y amables de todos su nombre era Tsubaki como la flor más bella de todas._

_-oye maka ¿cómo se encuentra chrona?- Pregunto la chica preocupada._

_-pues está un poco triste tu sabes que su madre le abandono las verdad que este en el shibusen le ayuda un poco pero aun así… se siente sola no tiene confianza en sí… tenemos que ayudarle - suspiro maka mostrando un semblante de tristeza en su mirada lo cual tsubaki lo noto._

_-calma maka-chan sabes que cuantas conmigo para eso- dijo tsubaki sonriendo para tratar de reanimar a maka. _

_-gracias tsubaki- respondía está regresandole la sonrisa._

_Cuando en eso un señor pelirrojo vestido de traje y corbata en forma de cruz se apareció de repente frente a ellas _

_-¡hija! Tienes que tener cuidado- se dirigió a maka con la mirada asustada_

_-pero, ¿Por qué papá?- le respondió esta mirándole dudosa _

_-porque shinigami-sama me contó que un demonio te busca y viene a aniquilarte, estas en peligro maka, podría aparecer en cualquier momento-_

_- y este momento es este- de repente en el momento menos esperado sale soul de entre las nubes._

_-¡maka albarn!- grito observándole con una mirada retadora a la chica. –Voy a destrozarte y después me llevare a chrona jajaja- le dijo el chico mirándole con una sonrisa psicópata._

_-¡Jamás te llevaras a la chica, ni lastimaras a mi hija!… ¡mejor pelea conmigo!- le reto spirit a soul con la mirada muy enfadada._

_-espera padre- dijo maka la cual estaba sentada el piso y poco a poco se levantó de este._

_-yo peleare con el- _

_-pero hija tu…- maka le interrumpió volteándole a ver con una mirada de seguridad a él y a su amiga. _

_-papá, tsubaki, aléjense de aquí podría ser peligroso- suspiro para darse valor a si misma por última vez. –confíen en mí._

_-hmm bien… vayámonos tsubaki- spirit tomo a morena de los hombros y se alejaron unos cuanto metros de soul y maka. _

_Después de que el padre de maka y su amiga se alejaran los dos jóvenes se miraron con furia a los ojos._

_-¡TE VOY A ANIQUILAR!-_

_Fue lo último que dijeron antes de empezar a pelear, maka corrió a donde se encontraba soul parado para darle un gran puñetazo en la cara pero el solo los esquivaba con cierto tono burlón y presumido. _

_-hay pequeña niña ¿acaso no sabes pelear? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Jeje imbécil – soul corrió con rapidez acercándose mucho a maka hasta darle un codazo en el estómago haciendo que esta escupiera un poco de sangre de su boca y cayera al piso desmayada._

_-¡MAKA!- gritaron asustados spirit y tsubaki._

_En eso maka abre sus ojos y se levanta despacio limpiándose la sangre que manchaba sus suaves labios con su muñeca._

_-no se preocupen, je estoy bien muy bien- dijo con modestia a la vez que volvió a mirar a soul._

_-maldito, esto ya va enserio-_

_Maka volvió a correr dirigiéndose a soul con rapidez y más furia en su interior._

_-claro ven acá niña, te voy a romper los brazos y piernas, te matare cruelmente hasta hacer añicos tus huesos Jajaja- le reclamo soul, cuando en eso convierto sus brazos en guadaña de color rojo con negro formando un zigzag con estos._

_Tanto como maka corrió a donde ella se encontraba tan cerca que este le alcanzo hacer una gran cortada a su brazo derecho del hermoso ángel viendo como brotaba la sangre que salía, tanto que para él era fascinante._

_-¡ah!- grito maka con un poco de dolor. "mierda este chico es una guadaña" pensó maka mirándole con temor pero enojo._

_El dolor de la cortada era fuerte y sangraba mucho pero eso no impidió que se detuviera, así que con su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza la herida para detener un poco la hemorragia, de verdad le dolía mucho y ardía bastante pero eso no le impediría dejar de pelear._

_-yo… yo no me rendiré ¡imbécil!- le ladro a soul volviendo a acercarse a gran velocidad._

_-¡ven acá perra!- contraataco el albino._

_La castaña con gran fuerza giro su cadera levantando una de sus piernas para darle una gran patada en la cara del chavo, él le iba a esquivar, pero como el ángel portaba una minifalda al tratar que esta le diera una patada el demonio le alcanzo a ver sus bragas quedando inmotivado ya que era demasiado pervertido para no excitarse con lo más mínimo, tanto que por distraerse maka le golpeo bajo la barbilla noqueándolo seguido para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen haciéndole vomitar más sangre que maka y caer tendido al piso._

_"shit... ¿porque perdió contra ella? este ángel es diferente, tiene una mirada retadora llena de fuego una fuerza increíble un coraje por dentro, además ella es hermosa" se dijo soul para __él__. _

_-ten maka- dijo spirit aventándole a tsubaki en forma de katana._

_maka cacho al tsubaki en el aire y con katana en mano se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba tirado soul para encajársela en el cuello. _

_-je está bien niña mátame perdí me lo merezco, acepto mi derrota- susurro soul cerrado los ojos con una leve sonrisa en su boca ensangrentada._

_maka tomo la katana con ambas manos alzándola para matar a la demonio, soul solo cierra sus ojos con gran fuerza esperando la muerte, cuando en eso no sintió nada ni dolor ni un rasguño._

_-eh?- abrió sus ojos de golpe y giro la cabeza con rapidez hacia su derecha._

_Soul vio como la katana estaba enterrada a su lado cerca de su ojo._

_-oye ¿porque? No me mataste- pregunto soul atónito._

_-__¡__idiota! Por qué se si un ángel mata a un demonio o viceversa su alma se hace polvo y es como si no hubiera existido aun cuando es una alma perversa o buena, y yo no haré eso así que largo de aquí y no regreses! _

"_yo sé que regresare pero no por venganza ni matarle, si no por algo más, lo que sentía mi pecho era tan extraño- se dijo soul para sí._

"_¿acaso la calidez en el pecho es el corazón?"_

* * *

_Hello friends :D jeje _

_¿Qué pensarían que hay un ángel cuidándonos en todo momento y un demonio que quiere llevarnos D: y de repente sean castigados por amar. T_T De esto se tratara esta historia pero no tengo ni idea de que continuar Dx ahh! ayúdenme ;w; onegai! Ohh grandes Akiba-keis que quieren que sea lemmon, normal, sangriento, gore, no me sale imaginacioooooooon! –Imitando a bob esponja- jaja ok no ._. ayúdenme ;A; jaja bueno eso si les gusto espero que sí __._

_Escuchando: Cry de Florida che canción me hace llorar TwT _

_**M**__adrugada __**P**oison__ :3_

_Byee byee ~_

_Biohazard 8D _

* * *

_Review? *u*_


	2. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla ya saben n.n jaja bueno la historia es completamente mía C:

**A****dvertencia**: lime, lemmon, universo alterno entre el cielo y el infierno, tragedia.

**Notas: **ok lo se merezco ser linchada por no actualizar este fanfic, TwT (no me maten) aunque en mi defensa tenia mucho pero mucho trabajo, tareas, exámenes, ok como ya salí de vacaciones pues a disfrutarlas, así tendré tiempo ahora si xD

Es verdad se me olvidaba muchas gracias por lo reviews que me mandaron C: que bueno que les gusto, muchas gracias me hacen feliz TuT

Sin más que decir nos leemos abajito x3

**PD**: si hay alguna falta de ortografía me avisan oki n.n

* * *

**Out of love …..**

**By: Madrugada Poison 3 **

**Capítulo 2:**

**Eres más que mi ángel **

**POV. **

**P**or que el amor no es delito, no es pecado, solo es el destino de unir dos almas sin basarse en la razón.

**B**y: **P**oesías de amor n.n

* * *

-_y no regreses!._

_-jum hermoso sentimiento, que mierda será? Quien sabe… aunque cumpliré eso Maka Albarn- dijo soul aceptando su derrota._

_Seguido de esto un rayo salio del cuerpo de soul haciendo que este desapareciera, la cual a maka le impacto un poco. Esta dio un fuerte suspiro arrodillándose al piso exhausta._

_ !- grito asustado spirit agachándose al lado de su hija para después abrazarla._

_-estas bien maka-chan?- pregunto tsubaki convirtiéndose en humana otra vez abrazando a maka asustada tanto como spirit._

_-no se preocupen, estoy bien jeje solo que eso me sorprendió un poco y me canso- respondió riéndose de si mientras se levantaba de poco a poco del piso, siguiéndole spirit y tsubaki._

_-hola hola! Veo que tuvieron un ligero problemita por aquí- se escucho una vocecita cómica detrás de estos tres, acercándose cada vez mas._

_-s-shinigami-sama!- respondieron los tres al unísono volteando._

_-ummm veo que ese demonio llego por aquí, de verdad que se ha vuelto un problema-_

_-un problema? N-no entiendo- pregunto confundido spirit frunciendo el ceño preocupado _

_-es que veras, cuando un demonio ataca a un ángel no puede aceptar su derrota, nunca son tan honestos así que…-shinigami bajo la mirada._

_-no la verdad no creo- interrumpió maka mientras cerraba sus ojos torciendo la boca._

_-¿Por qué lo dices maka-chan?- pregunto tsubaki con voz asustada._

_-por alguna razón… el no volverá por aquí, se siente como una promesa que fue pactada con sangre- suspiro maka seguido de sus palabras._

_-no estés tan segura hija ellos son demonios, no son nada buenos- le grito spirit furioso a su hija-_

_-deathcyte, cálmate por alguna razón hay que creerle a maka, ya no es una niña- le replico el shinigami _

_-uff vale, bien perdóname hija- le dio unas palmaditas leves al hombro de su hija._

_-no te preocupes papa, jeje solo que no se tal vez lo sentí raramente, aun así calma ¿ok?- _

_-Ok hija- este le regalo una tierna sonrisa a su hija afirmando._

_-bueno perdón la interrupción, pero maka tiene que ir a cuidar a Chrona, ya casi no la haz cuidado, no pierdas tu puesto de ángel- reclamo shinigami a maka angustiado._

_- esta bien shinigami-sama lo are enseguida jeje- le grito esta muy emocionada mientras corría a su habitación a bañarse, la verdad extrañaba mucho a chrona era alguien debía cuidar con su vida._

_-yo también iré a revisar a mi niño shinigami-sama- dijo tsubaki desapareciendo._

_-spirit yo… -_

_-lo se shinigami-sama aun no confío en ello- mascullo spirit algo preocupado._

_-eso será un futuro lejano, todo es cuestión de fe._

_**Fin flash back**_

_Mientras tanto en el infierno._

_-maldito seas bastardo! Carajo de mierda! Como es posible que hayas perdido, imbesil- le ladro medussa a soul golpeándole fuertemente a patadas, el cual estaba encadenado con los brazos extendidos pegado a una pared la cual quemaba con mucha intensidad._

_-l-lo siento mucho medussa-sama- respondió este apenas pudo después de escupir un poco de sangre._

_-no hace una disculpa maldito infeliz!- gritaba con mas fuerza sin parar de golpearlo bruscamente._

_-No! Soul-kun! Medussa! Para ya! Aahh! –grito Blair llorando mientras miraba la despiadada escena hacia el demonio._

_-blair calma esto es su merecido jiji- le dijo el diablillo burlonamente._

_-pero no y no! Mi soul! No puedo ver esto nya! – gritaba llorando esta llorando tapándose las orejas y cerrando los ojos._

_-medussa! Para ya con eso!- una voz grito a su lado, de entre las llamas salio un hombre alto de bata blanca, con un tornillo gigante cruzado en su cabeza, partes de su piel cosidas con hilo, de lentes redondos mientras este fumaba un cigarrillo._

_-Stein, ¿a que viene eso? Si tu mismo lo has hecho con quienes fallan- le reclamo esta a Stein a la vez que dejaba de golpear a soul._

_-jeje solo son ordenes medussa-sama- una sonrisa retorcida llena de locura se formo en el rostro de Stein, mientras bajaba la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír._

_Seguido que detrás de este aparece una mujer de pechos grandes con vestido escotado de la parte superior del cuerpo, largo de la parte inferior color negro con un molote de pelo en su nuca. Acompañada de esta estaba un chavo, vestido con traje de mecánico, guantes inmensos, sonrisa sádica tanto como su mirar, parte de su cuerpo estaba convertido en motosierra._

_-je maldita sea, ¿Qué quieres amada hermanita? Aracne-sama- dijo medussa con tono sarcástico._

_-medussa-san detente, deja de golpear a soul-san- respondió esta con cierto tono tolerante._

_-ja tu quien eres para decirme que hacer puta!, no me vengas con tus estupideces a mandarme zorra de barrio- _

_-nadie le dice eso a aracne-san y si lo vuelves a decir te matare, maldita perra cara de lagartija- le reclamo giriko a la bruja medussa convirtiendo su brazo en motosierra._

_-alto giriko- mascullo aracne interponiéndose entre ellos._ _-medussa, si te di la indicación que dejaras a soul, fue por que asura-sempai me dio la orden. _

_-¿asura?- preguntaron al unísono medussa, Blair y el diablillo._

_-si ahora suelta a soul-san por favor- _

_-tsk vale déjalo ir diablillo- chasqueo la lengua molesta, a su vez que el diablillo abrió las cadenas, dejando caer a soul al piso lleno de sangre y la piel rota._

_-soul-kun! Waaaa!- grito Blair con los ojos llorosos, corriendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba para después, hincarse a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza._

_-ahora soul- dijo aracne acercándose y mirando fijamente como derramaba sangre el pobre demonio- tu tendrás que…- esta se inclino susurrándole al oido del chico su misión._

_-desvir… coff coff- apenas pudo pronunciar este tratando de no escupir mas sangre._

_-si querido medussa se encargara de cazarla y tu serás el que la desterrara ¿ok- sonrío esta seguido de sacar su abanico tapando sus labios pintados de vile negro._

_-e-espera ¿t-tengo que cazar al ángel que golpeo a soul?- amonesto molesta medussa con cara de confusión._

_-si hermana o acaso ¿tienes miedo?-_

_-serás maldito insecto, no le tengo miedo a nada ja trabajo fácil lo are!-_

_-p-pero…yo… no puedo... Estoy muy mal a-aracne-sama…- dijo soul apenas pudo._

_-jum blair encárgate de sanarle a soul bye bye- seguido d esto giriko tomo en brazos a aracne convirtiendo sus pies en sierras eléctricas pasando con rapidez todo el infierno hasta desaparecer de la escena. Después de ellos le siguiendo Stein riendo sádicamente dejándolos atrás. _

_-bueno Blair en tus manos te lo dejo- medussa se dirigió a la gata recordándole su tarea para después mirar al techo y subir con rapidez y poder cumplir su misión. _

_Blair abrazo fuerte a soul para curarle._

_**Fin flash back **_

_-no se por que tengo este mal presentimiento de ver a alguien me siento rara desde ayer- una imagen de soul apareció en su mente de maka._

_-ese chico en verdad su mirada decía algo extraño como, realidad, verdad, pero algo aparte… jum! No se seguro es una mala pasada nomás- se dijo maka a así misma tratando de calmarse._

_Cuando bajo por completo vio a chrona abrazando a su mascota toda extraña llamada Ragnarok, era muy parecida a un sapo negro con taches en los ojos._

_-umm todo esta mal me de miedo, las personas… estoy sola en este mundo buu- decía la pelirosa mientras empezaba a llorar y se acostaba en su cama de orfanato._

_-que tu dolor sane chrona- maka se acerco a ella besandole su mejilla hasta cobijarla, era obvio que tenia que dormir, en el orfanato a las 9:30 ya todos tiene que estar en sus respectivas habitaciones dormidos._

_Chrona se quedo dormida abrazando a su mascota._

_-te amo mucho chrona makenshi gordon jeje- le susurro maka sonriendo. –bueno lista para salir de esta casa- se dijo con entusiasmo. _

_Pero al salir de la casa sin más previo aviso salio del suelo varias flechas negras._

_-vector arrow!- grito medussa a la vez que agarraba a maka de una de sus piernas hasta llevar varias a su otra pierna y brazos atrapando a la chica en ellas, seguido que tapaba su boca con un vector mas. Ella en su intento de zafarse trato de tomar una navaja de combate que portaba en su pierna derecha._

_-ni se te ocurra maldita cría jajajaja- pero medussa se lo impidió dejándola caer al piso brutalmente causándole un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo inconsciente por un buen rato._

_-bien así que esta es la chica que mando devuelta al infierno a soul je, imbecil es trabajo tan sencillo- rió entre dientes para afuera alabándose así misma. –jum bueno nos vamos-en eso medussa desapareció de entre el suelo hasta llegas al infierno._

_Al llegar a este se encontraba Stein sentado en la silla de soul._

_-aquí esta- le grito medussa a este ventando a maka al piso._

_-oh medussa lo conseguiste jiji, si que es linda me gustaría tanto poder abrirle la panza con esos cortes tan bellos y lentos mirando sus entrañas y disecarla viva jajaja- grito con cierto tono de sadismo en su risa llena de locura._

_-jum tu si que estas enfermo… Stein- medussa se acerco al profesor y lentamente lo beso con una postura sensual._

_-ejem pero primero llévala con el- le dijo la bruja a el albino mientras se separaba su beso con el._

_- vale, vale aunque es un desperdicio el no poder disecarle- Stein se acerco a maka cargándola en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a un cuarto tipo calabozo, en el cual se encontraba soul cabizbajo en una silla._

_-soul llego tu cena- rió el profesor, a su vez que miraba al chico de reojo lo cual este no reacciono. _

_Por ultimo Stein desnudo a maka y la encadeno a una cama, le abrió las piernas amarrándole sus tobillos con cadenas en la orillas de dicha cama._

_-soul es hora de tu desayuno jeje que te diviertas bye bye- fue lo ultimo que dijo Stein antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con llave._

_Cuando soul vio salir a Stein este volvió la vista donde ya hacia maka y este lentamente se acerco colocándose encima de ella._

_-maka…- le susurro al oído._

_-ummm…-murmuro maka despertándose lentamente. – ¿d-d-donde estoy?- pronuncio débil, lo cual no duro mucho al ver la cara de soul cerca de ella. -¡¿Que?! Tu de nuevo ¿Dónde estoy? Suéltame bastardo deja me ir! – gritaba la castaña tratando de levantarse, lo cual fue imposible por las cadenas._

_-estas en el infierno, este es el verdadero infierno solo que esta zona es callada porque es mi cuarto- le respondió el chico calmadamente._

_-p-pero que… suéltame yo no debo estar aquí ¿Qué hago aquí? Y…. ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? dime- gritaba con mas rabia mirando a soul enfurecida y algo apenada, por alguna razón a ella le avergonzaba que el demonio le viera su cuerpo no muy desarrollado de niña de 11 años._

_-medussa-san te capturo y estas aquí por que…- este se acerco a su rostro haciendo que el ángel se sonrojara._

_-¿por que? Dime po...- le interrumpió el albino mientras le implantaba un beso a sus labios y este llevaba ambas manos a sus pequeños pechos de ella masajeándolos levemente, maka estaba asustada su corazón latía a mil por hora, era mas que obvio ella nunca a estado con alguien aunque fuera una regla que si un ángel al perder la virginidad con un demonio seria desterrado del cielo._

_Ella trataba de safarse pero las cadenas se lo impedían._

_Soul por su parte no se apiado de ella, tanto que con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a pellizcas con fuerza los pezones de maka. _

_-a-ahh! N-no lo hagas! Demonio!- gritaba la pequeña chica con un tono ciertamente de placer y miedo. _

_Al chico no le importo la suplica del ángel, se separo de sus labios comenzando así a jalar ambos pezones a su vez que le daba leves apretoncitos._

_-kya! No ahh!- maka arqueo un poco su espalda sintiendo como de su vagina comenzaba a escurrir cierto liquidito que jamás sintió en ella. –n-no… para ya… ah!- _

_-no linda no parare yo… te quitare la virginidad- le respondió soul a su vez que bajaba su rostro a uno de los pechos de maka y con su lengua comenzaba a succionarlo mientras que el otro le daba masajes y apretones, seguido por que la gran mano libre de soul bajo hasta el sexo de la chica comenzándole a masajear su clítoris pellizcándolo. _

_- aahh! Ummm no…- maka comenzaba a gemir aumentando su respiración, sentía como se empezaba a excitar y su vagina se lubricaba con cada caricia que el demonio le daba. (Que es esto por que rayos se siente tan bien, es algo malo, pero por alguna razón me gusta lo que este chico me hace) se dijo maka para si misma cerrando los ojos muy roja y temblando._

_-maka albarn… estas muy húmeda, acaso ¿jamás habías sentido a un hombre?- le dijo soul mientras la miraba a los ojos algo excitado y sus dedos tocaban la entrada de su vagina ya muy húmeda, lo cual la chica solo le mira con algo de miedo y vergüenza a la vez –umm veo que no pero calma que esta noche sentirás a uno de verdad- le volvió a susurrar este a el oído seguido que introducía dos dedos dentro de la cavidad húmeda de su rehén_

_-kya! Ah! Duele! No!- replico la chica dando un gemido de dolor cerrando los ojos algo adolorida._

_-shh calma linda solo duele un poco no te are daño- soul le sonrío con cierto tono de amabilidad mientras que con sus dedos comenzaba a embestir ala chica seguido que metió un tercer dedo dentro de ella._

_-ahh! S-si! Ahh!- maka se tranquilizo un poco al sentir las pequeñas embestidas de los dedos de su acompañante, lo cual raramente ella correspondía moviendo sus caderas._

_-eres tan húmeda maka... jaja esto será muy fácil- le gruño a la castaña mientras este sacaba los dedos de su interior y los metía a su boca lamiéndolos como si fuera un rico manjar. – umm estas muy rica mira pruébate- el chico metió sus dedos a la boca de maka la cual ella tímida probo sin negarse. _

_-jeje quiero mas niña- le replico el muchacho algo cautivador a maka llevando su maestra lengua al centro de ella, seguido de esto soul con sus dos pulgares abrió los labios de la chica metiendo violentamente su lengua, sacándola y metiéndola con mas fuerza igual que la dejaba dentro de esta recorriendo todo su útero. –que rica estas mi amor corretee eso necesitas hazlo, deliciosa jeje- le repetía el chico acariciándole el clítoris con su pulgar._

_-oye espera no! Ahh! No hagas eso! Kya! Kya!- gritaba maka de la excitación moviendo su cadera de adelante hacia atrás. –n-no puedo aahh!- la castaña sintió como se corrió en la boca del chico. Para que después este levantara la cara._

_-que rico, eso era lo que necesitaba el néctar mas delicioso que probé jeje, aunque tu necesitabas esto- expreso el chico dándole a entender a maka lo que iba a hacer, pero esta no respondió en absoluto. –jum es hora- _

_Soul comenzó a quitarse el saco seguido la corbata desabrochándose a su vez a camisa blanca que portaba, al finalizar esto desabrocho su pantalón bajándoselo un poco hasta hacer notar su ya muy duro miembro, haciendo que su compañera se sonrojada al máximo_

_-maka… me gustas…- fue lo último que dijo para después tomar de la cadera a maka y entrar bruscamente en ella._

_-aahh! Noo! Por favor! Eso me duele… demonio! Kya!- gritaba maka con dolor apretando con fuerza sus mano y ojos a causa del dolor y ardor que el demonio le causo._

_Pero a este no le importaba le petición de la chica, al contrario entraba y salía con mas fuerza de ella golpeándole el útero violentamente, seguido por que lamia su cuello y le hacia varias marcas rojas alrededor de este, bajando a su pechos mordiendo chupando y pellizcando sus senos sin dejar de embestirla con mas fuerza._

_-aahh! N-no pares…! Aahh! Mas! Mas!- le pedía maka a gritos gimiendo muy excitada arqueándose de placer ante el lo cual impresiono al demonio excitándolo demasiado, y sin mas cedió ante sus palabras._

_Después de varios largos minutos de inmenso placer por parte de ambos se notaba el cansancio n los brazos de soul._

_(Mierda ella es tan estrecha y húmeda me aprieta mi pene rayos estoy tan excitado espero no sangrar) se dijo soul para sus adentros ya comenzando a respirar con dificultad sudando a mas no poder._

_(esto no es por ti asura si le hago esto a maka es por mi cuenta por que me gusta no por tu capricho maldito así que si la dañas te matare) volvió soul a decirse para si._

_-m-mierda! Ya no aguanto ah! Maka!- grito soul por ultima vez apretando fuerte la cadera de la chica hasta correrse en toda su útero de ella._

_Soul se dejo caer en el pecho de ella tratando se recobrar la respiración al igual que maka, seguido de esto el salio de ella lentamente, soul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver una leve mancha de sangre saliendo del sexo de la chica a lo cual el solo sonrío viendo que su teoría era cierta_

_-oye chico demonio eres soul Evans no? - le dijo maka a soul respirando con algo de dificultad._

_-este si…- le respondió confundido._

_-bueno ahora que ya me quitaste mi virginidad ¿me dejarías irme a casa?- pregunto ella con un tono tierno._

_(¿Qué? Ella… volver a casa… no noooo no quiero dejarla ir es mía! Mía! La protegeré con mi vida, pero que no se vaya más que are o dios ayúdame!) soul se grito con rabia dentro suyo muy confundido._

_**Fin del capitulo 2.**_

* * *

_Hola hola! Mis Darling como han estado espero que muy bien, jaja por favor no me maten! T/n/T se que hace mucho debí subir el fic pero ya saben el por que retrazo bueno ya que ando acá de vaca y de vaga xD jaja vale no, pues me dedicare a subirles unos que otros fics *O* estoy pensando en muchos jeje espero y les guste vale… bueno con respecto a este cap (soy un pervert tremenda) imaginando después de fantasear con mi amor platónico sebastian michaelis *Q* joder que sexy es! (se orgasmea) Jaja no no es verdad, espero les haya gustado el cap hasta nuevo aviso coloco el tercero, que ando medio apurada TwT son 5:30am jaja y no he dormido por subirlo._

_Bueno sin mas aviso me despido mi fanficteros madrugadores xD se les quiere por acá, cuídense mucho._

_**Escuchando:** far far away –basshunter _

_Y _

Believe – u-kiss xD

Se las recomiendo muy buenas .w.

**_M_**_adrugada_**_P_**_oison__:3_

_Byee byee ~_

_Biohazard 8D_

* * *

_review? *u* _


End file.
